


Family Reunion?

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, KuroMahi, M/M, Onsen, lawlicht - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Mahiru is invited to an Onsen by Lily who wants to organize a Servamp family get together at the Onsen, lots of family fluff and happiness~ Request from Tumblr





	

Mahiru smiled down at his phone, he had gotten a text from Lily wanting to organize a family reunion. The last time they had one was long ago and some of them weren't even present, he opened the text and replied that he and Kuro were free and happy to come. Mahiru put down his phone and walked into their bedroom to get Kuro up, he saw the lazy cat hiding under the pillows whining about not wanting to get up. Typical behaviour. Mahiru rolled his eyes playfully and took away the blanket,  
"Come on Kuro! Lily wants to organize a family reunion" Mahiru said with an energetic tone, 

"How are you so full of energy this early in the morning…. Family reunion..? Can't deal" Kuro said dully, yawning and trying to go back to sleep. 

"it’s the afternoon! Get up you lazy NEET!" Mahiru shouted literally dragging him out of the bed

He dragged Kuro out into the lounge room and checked his texts again, Lily had sent another one to everyone confirming that everyone said they could make it and that they would be going to an onsen not too far from where they were. Mahiru wondered why they weren't going to Tetsu's onsen like they usually did, but he could ask once they got there. He put his phone in his bag and strapped it over his shoulder, Kuro whined a bit more before jumping on Mahiru's shoulder. They exited their apartment and started walking to the onsen, it wasn't too far to walk so they got there fairly quickly. Once they arrived they found some of the servamp pairs were already there, Lily and Misono with Tetsu and Hugh. 

"Hey you guys!" Mahiru cheerfully greeted with a grin, Kuro nodded at them as his way of greeting. 

"A-ah so you decided to come Shirota, not that I care but anyway" Misono replied stuttering, Lily just smiled at them saying hello. Kuro transformed into a human and they both sat down on the carpet, they exchanged small talk until Licht and Hyde came through the door making a dramatic entrance. 

"So you invited me to hear my piano? Very well then" Licht greeted spawning his piano. 

"Angel-chan's pianos so cool!!~" Hyde jumped in behind him pointing at him, showing him off like a trophy

"ah.. Look who's here.." Mahiru said sighing, he was exhausted and they had only just got there.

Next the mother came, Lily seemed a little unnerved by her and skittish and Mahiru couldn't blame him. She said 'I'm not scary I just act cool' but he couldn't help but be slightly intimidated. Right after her came World End, who seemingly only cared about the free food, Mahiru almost felt bad having to break the news to him that it wasn't free. Soon enough everyone had arrived, and they sat around in a circle to talk for a bit until it was dark so they could go in the onsen. Mahiru looked over next to him to see Hyde jumping on top of poor Kuro, he ran up and hugged Kuro happily. 

"Big brother! I haven't seen you in ages!" He greeted with a genuine grin. 

After him World End came up behind him and tackle hugged him, 

"Yeah yeah!" 

Kuro mumbled 'can't deal' but he really did look happy, he gave a small smile as his siblings gushed around about him. The mother sat beside him, 

"It's been a long time sleepy ash" she said with her monotone voice and blank face, however anyone could tell she meant it with love. 

Mahiru took out his phone and sneakily took a photo of them, Kuro really did look happy to see his siblings again. Eventually they sat back down, Hyde turned into a hedgehog and jumped onto Licht's lap begging for attention. Licht hit him on the head lightly before grumbling and scratching behind his ears, they were an odd pair that was for sure but somehow they balanced each other out. After everyone had gone back to their own spots Kuro leaned on Mahiru's shoulder, closing his eyes resting. Mahiru felt a light blush on his cheeks as he saw his servamp lean on him so casually as his hair fell over his face, he grinned and continued talking with everyone not able to stop the happiness radiating from him. 

The mother and Lily sat next to each other, Lily looked very nervous as he twiddled his fingers awkwardly and put up a nervous smile. 

"All of love? Are you alright?" The Mother asked with concern, Lily jumped at her voice. 

"E-Ah yes yes I'm perfectly fine… I'm going to go get us some tea" Lily said getting up and hastily leaving the room. 

The Mother watched him leave and her shoulders dropped, she didn't do anything to hurt her younger brother did she? Did he hate her? She thought looking down. Mahiru wondered if something happened between them, the tension was higher than the roof. He quickly decided to change the topic, whatever had happened would sort itself out. 

"So it's getting late, do you guys want to head into the onsen after tea?" Mahiru suggested, everyone agreed with him. 

Lily re-entered the room and gave everyone their tea, he nervously approached The Mother and asked if he could talk to her for a bit. She nodded calmly and followed him out of the room, once they were out he gave a nervous laugh and awkwardly looked around avoiding eye contact, 

"W-well Wrath… you scare me sometimes but I really do love you just as much as I love everybody else" he said sincerely and nervously scared of how she would react, 

Wrath looked surprised but pulled Lily in for a tight, lung crushing hug. A very small smile curved its way onto her face, Lily saw and smiled brightly himself. 

"I thought you hated me…" The Mother muttered, he had been avoiding her and acting weird around her compared to the others. 

"I love you sister" Lily repeated, he was still nervous around her unchanging scary face, but that wouldn't change the fact that she was his sister. 

They both came back appearing a lot happier, Mahiru and the others had already finished their tea and Kuro gave Lily a thumbs up clearly understanding what happened. Mahiru suggested the eve's go and get ready for the onsen first, everyone obliged and left the room leaving the servamps alone. Hugh went over and sat in Kuro's lap proudly with his cane, Hyde sat next to him and excitedly talked to him about Licht's new piano concert. 

"You really do like him huh… good for you Hyde" Kuro said after hearing the way his brother gushed about him, it was clear the strange violent angel was very important to him. 

Hyde blushed and tried to deny it but gave up and nodded, Jeje sulked in a corner mumbling about how lucky they got with their eves and Kuro sent him a look of pity remembering his crazy doll obsessed eve with a life mission of annoying Jeje. Soon after they talked for a bit more with everyone gathering around Kuro and sharing stories from their centuries of life, Mahiru and Licht came in to tell them they were ready and the Servamps could get ready. Both Mahiru and Licht were surprised at the scene in front of them, Hyde was smiling and teasing Kuro and Kuro was playfully punching him with a small laugh that was rare for him. 

"You really are becoming a good big brother huh~" Mahiru commented smiling.

"Yeah! Big brother is the best big brother~" Hyde popped in agreeing

Kuro had a light pink blush dust his cheeks and just mumbled an 't-thanks…' although everyone could tell it meant a lot to him. All the Servamps quickly left the room and got ready to go in the onsen, they left the area and went outside to the onsen with their towels to get in with the eves who were already in there. 

Lily tried to pull off his towel to which he got a rock thrown at his head by Misono who was shouting at him not to strip, typical behaviour Mahiru thought rolling his eyes before his attention was drawn to Kuro. His body was surprisingly fit and in shape, his towel hung loosely just around his waist enough to be able to see his V line. Mahiru blushed a million shades of red hiding his face under water wondering what on earth he was thinking about, although his problem was not fixed when Kuro got in next to him. 

Around him Licht and Hyde were trying to splash each other, the Servamps were all talking and enjoying the warm onsen happily. Mahiru saw Kuro with a small smile on his face and grinned deciding they would have to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long!!! I hope this fits your request well ^^ Thankyou~


End file.
